


Free 100 word Drabbles

by Madisuzy



Series: Madisuzy's 100 word drabbles [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 100 word drabbles on Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who watches the watcher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Rei and Rin  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - watching.  
> Summary - Rei watches Rin watching Haru.

“What up with you and beauty anyway?” Rin tries to distract. Rei's caught him watching Haru, again.

“Well… I like beautiful things,” Rei begins, struggling for words, much like he struggles for the surface while swimming any stroke but butterfly. “Beauty inspires me.”

“Could be worse,” Rin allows. “At least you’re not in love with water.”

“Water _is_ Haru’s beauty. I think I… understand,”Rei murmurs, adjusting his goggles and smiling at Rin. “Whatever inspires ones heart, that’s what’s important.”

Rin smiles back, his teeth so sharp, but his eyes soft.

“Yeah. I think I get that much too,” he murmurs.


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Makoto, Rei  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - Unexpected  
> Summary - Makoto has a dark side

Makoto stares. Haru always draws his eye, even if the other boy only has eyes for Rin. If it wasn't so painful, it'd be funny... in a way.

"Senpai... is everything alright?" Rei asks, pulling Makoto’s attention away.

"Yes Rei. Is there something you wanted?" Makoto asks, smile slipping into place automatically.

"No... I just... was concerned," Rei murmurs, eyes looking everywhere but at him. 

It's tempting to take advantage, especially when Rei blushes so sweetly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking though!" he responds enthusiastically, watching the youth nod and turn away. 

Maybe it’s time for a distraction after all.


	3. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Rei, Makoto  
> Warnings - inferred sexual activity  
> Prompt - Take it all  
> Summary - Makoto consumes

Rei is surprisingly generous, and sympathetic, to his own detriment. Makoto usually holds back these urges, but this time… well, it’s near impossible to resist one so eager to sacrifice themselves.

“Rei… you’re so beautiful,” he purrs, smiling that smile that he knows will get him what he wants.

Rei blushes, so awkward, and it only makes Makoto throb harder, pulse quickening at the feast before him.

“I… I’m not,” Rei stutters, twitching and oh, so very fragile.

“Let me consume you,” Makoto whispers, every tremble a morsel that tastes divine. This will sate his hunger… for now, at least.


	4. Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Rei, Nagisa, Makoto  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - Calm after the storm  
> Summary - Surprise, your pain is not just your own.

Rei isn’t stupid. He knows he’s been used.

“Rei, how are you today?” Makoto asks, all smiles and innocent concern. Rei frowns, manages to mumble okay, before he’s dismissed with a nod.

Makoto goes back to watching Haru swim, and fool that he is, Rei watches Makoto and wishes it was he who drew Makoto’s eye.

“Rei? Is everything okay?” Nagisa asks, eyes wide and smile encouraging. It hurts Rei’s heart just to look at him.

“Yes. Just… growing up, I suppose,” Rei murmurs, looking away.

He therefore misses the telltale sign of Nagisa’s blush, and his falling smile.


	5. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters - Rei, Makoto  
> Warnings - none  
> Prompt - Adaptability  
> Summary - Time hardens all hearts.

“Rei? Are you really doing okay?”

The question takes Rei by surprise, as time has moved on and the masquerade that it never happened has become habit. He glances around to discover they are alone. A rare event, one he usually manages to avoid.

“Yes, Senpai,” Rei replies cheerfully as he pushes his glasses up, his own fake smile now as perfectly earnest as Makoto’s. “I’m sorry if I gave any other impression.”

Makoto’s expression falls a little, but Rei pretends not to notice as he walks back inside. He can’t help but hope it hurts… even just a little.


End file.
